Smart Valentine
'Summary' Professor Stick wants to get something special for Twilight, but doesn't know what. 'Characters' 'Major Characters' *Professor Stick *Twilight *Red *Blue 'Minor Characters' *Jones *Broseph *Wednesday *Bitchess *Rapper *Rei *Jade 'Transcript' (Starts off with Red, Blue, Jones, and Professor Stick in the cafe.) Blue: So, you guys excited for the Valentine's Day party tonight? Jones: I'm excited for afterwards, when I take Bitchess home and she gives me my Valentine's gift, if ya know what I mean! Red: Yeah man! Thing's are gonna be perfect! Blue: Me and Pink are totally going! It's gonna be awesome! What about you Professor? Professor Stick: (drinks his coffee) Hm? Oh, well, I am certainly looking forward to it, it's me and Twilight's first Valentine's Day together. Jones: Well I'm sure she'll be asking for a gift, give her that, and she's do anything in the bedroom with you tonight. Red: It's true, girls will do that if you make her V-day a truly happy day for her, then she'll give you her V. Professor Stick: Your right, I need to get her something special! (runs off) Jones: Speaking of gifts, I already go Bitchess something. (Jones pulls out a book) Red: Really dude, a book? Jones: Not just a fucking book, but it's a book for Bitchess for ways to stimulate her, about 100 ways to, so that way she can find more creative ways to turn herself on before I come in for the action. Red: Smart, usually I give Tracy a new vibrator and a huge Hershey's bar. (cuts back to Professor Stick in the shopping mall.) Professor Stick: Darn, what should I get her?? (Professor Stick walks into a sex shop looking at various whips and lingerie with a cringe on his face) Professor Stick: Uhh, I don't think so. (A female clerk shows up in front of him with a sexy black lingerie outfit) Female Clerk: What can I help you with? Are you interested in our new edible underwear? Professor Stick: (shudders) No, I'm good. (about to walk away) Female Clerk: (Grabs his left arm) Are you sure? (Rubs it softly) We can provide anything you want, anything in deed. Professor Stick: (pulls his arm away) Uhh, no, I said I'm good. (walks off) Female Clerk: Whatever, he must be gay. (Professor Stick continues walking around the mall) Professor Stick: Now what do I do? (He runs into Twilight.) Twilight: Oh hey baby! Professor Stick: Ah! Oh, hello sweetheart. Twilight: I'm just here waiting to go shopping with Jade, we're looking for alcohol and decorations for the party tomorrow. Professor Stick: Riiiiiiight.... Twilight: I'm sure we'll do something fun tomorrow. Professor Stick: Yeeeaaaaaaahhhh, I gotta go. (kisses her cheek and runs off) Twilight: Well then, tomorrow will be interesting at least. (Cuts to Red and Blue walking down the city.) Blue: Ya know dude, I'm kinda worried about Professor Stick, I mean, the dude's a nerd, not really a lover. Red: So? He's smart, he'll think of something. Blue: Well, I suppose you make a good point. Red: (thinks) Unless... Blue: Unless? Red: We get him a gift to give her. Blue: Say, that might actually be a good idea. Red: Well, we need something common every girl, even Twilight, would like. Blue: Say, I got an idea. (Cuts to Professor Stick in his lab.) Professor Stick: (sighs) It's hopeless, I'm never going to get her anything. (He lies back on his bed and reads his book.) Professor Stick: Hm? (notices another book) What's this? It's a Valentine's Day book. (He finds a section interested, and reads it.) Professor Stick: (reads) There's never a need to get your girl a gift, the true gift a girl would want, for you to be with the one you love. (looks up and smiles0 (Shows tomorrow night at the party.) Bitchess: So Jones? Did you get me something? Jones: I got you this. (Hands Bitchess a book titled "100 Ways to Stimulate Yourself for Sex") Plus I already got us a hotel room for the night, with a chocolate fountain and shit. Bitchess: Oh sweet. Broseph: Hey Wednes, I was thinking maybe after this party, we can do what we, (seductive) could have done. Wednesday: (blushes) Err, what do you mean? Broseph: I'm talkin' about sex. Wednesday: Uh, ooh! Is that Chocolate? (runs over to the table) Broseph: (groans) And she bails out again. Rapper: Alright Rei girl, we gonna do some s- Rei: (interrupts) Where's my present? Rapper: (groans) Here. (gives her a tank) Rei: (sparkling eyes) Cool... Rapper: And my present? (Rei kisses Rapper's cheek.) Rapper: That's it? Rei: Yep. Rapper: (glares) Fuck y- Twilight: (To Jade) Hey have you seen Henry? Jade: No, not that I know of, why? Twilight: When I came home, I couldn't find him, he was gone all night. (Twilight turns around and notices Professor Stick giving her flowers.) Professor Stick: Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart. Twilight: Oh Henry, I love flowers! Professor Stick: And I also wanted to say, I- (Twilight then sees a giant golden statue of Twilight, with flowers, behind him.) Twilight: Oh wow, it's lovely! Professor Stick: But, I- Red: (whispers to Professor Stick) Yooooour welcome! Professor Stick: Red! You-! (sighs) Thanks you chaps. Blue: Anytime. (Twilight tightly hugs Professor Stick.) Twilight: You really didn't have to do that, i mean it's great and all, but how are we going to fit it back in our house Professor Stick: You never needed it, what you always had, was me, right here, for you. Twilight: Then why did you... (read's Professor Stick's mind) Oh I see, I'm glad I do have you. (Kisses Professor Stick) Professor Stick: I love you darling. Twilight: I love you too. (Later, when they arrive back home.) Professor Stick: Say Twilight? Did you get me anything for Valentine's Day? Twilight: Oh right, I learned some new powers today. (Twilight's eyes glow as she throws Professor Stick to the bed with telekinetic force, then she floats in the air as her powers undress her into a sexy purple lingerie in front of Professor Stick, as she returns to form and hops into bed with Professor Stick) Twilight: Like my look? Professor Stick: (gulps) Yes, I do. Twilight: Good. (Uses her power to cover herself and Professor Stick in bed as it implies they have sex under the giant blanket) END 'Poll' What do you think about Smart Valentine? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes